firefandomcom-20200223-history
Ponoka County Regional Fire Services
History Ponoka County Regional Fire Services was established by Ponoka County in 2015. Prior to that, fire protection was provided by the Ponoka Fire Department (50%+ operating funds from Ponoka County) and Rimbey Fire Department (50%+ operating funds from Ponoka County). Effective May 2015 Ponoka County accepted the Town of Rimbey's request to fully take over fire services for the Town of Rimbey, Summer Village of Parkland Beach and western portion of Ponoka County (everything west of the 5th meridian). In October 2015, a Town of Ponoka councillor made a motion (that was defeated) to form a Regional Fire Department with the County of Ponoka. The County of Ponoka then broke off talks with the Town of Ponoka and formed their own fire department in January 2016. This resulted in disolving a fire service partership between the Town of Ponoka and the County of Ponoka that lasted for over a century. The new Ponoka County Fire Department hall was opened within the town's city limits and only a few blocks away from the Ponoka Fire Department fire hall. This new fire hall was touted to provide faster service for those residing in the eastern portion of the county (east of the 5th meridian). The new County Fire Department fire hall was/is further west than the Ponoka Fire Department fire hall. Effective March 2018 Ponoka County voted to approve Town of Ponoka's request to provide fire service for a fee agreement and part of the agreement was the purchase of the Town of Ponoka's 2016 Freightliner M2 Engine and Ford C-8000/Superior 65' Telesquirt (Ladder truck). Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Regional Fire Service Administration' - 4205 Highway 2A, Ponoka (Ponoka County Administration Building) :Command 26 - 2015 GMC 1500HD 'East District Fire Station' - 6705 46 Avenue, Ponoka Opened April 2016 :Command 1 - 2017 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD :Engine 2 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / 2009 Rosenbauer (1050/840/20F) (owned by Ponoka County) :Rescue 3 - 2014 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (Former Ponoka Fire Department) :Bush 6 - 2004 Ford F-550 / Phoenix (port/350/10F) (SN#PE 224) (Former Ponoka Fire Department) :Ladder 9 - 1989 Ford C-8000 / Superior (1050/250/25F/65' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 987) (Obtained Mar 2018 from Ponoka Fire Department) :Tender 10 - 1998 Mack RD688S / 2002 Hamm's (-/2229) (SN# 040205243) (owned by Ponoka County) :Engine 16 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M707) (Obtained Mar 2018 from Ponoka Fire Department) :Engine 19 - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/900/20F) :Tender 20 - 2008 Freightliner FLD-120SD / 2010 Rocky Mountain Phoenix / Hamm's (-/3670) (SN#NWAT2061MA2165158) (owned by Ponoka County) 'West District Fire Station' - 5030 49 Avenue, Rimbey :Rescue 1 - 20?? Freightliner M2 106/ Rosenbauer Smart-Cab walk-around :Engine 3 - 2002 GMC Top Kick C8500 / Superior (1050/850/20F) (SN#SE 2871) (Former Town of Rimbey) :Tender 8 - 1998 Mack RD688S / 2002 Hamm's (-/2229) (owned by Ponoka County) :Command 11 - 2011 Dodge 3/4 ton (owned by Ponoka County) :Engine 12 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/900/20F) (SN# 15500) (owned by Ponoka County) :Bush 14 - 2013 GMC K3500 (owned by Ponoka County) :Tender 18 - 2018 Freightliner / Hamm's (owned by Ponoka County) Retired Apparatus :2000 Chevrolet C3500HD / ITB light rescue (former Town of Rimbey) :1991 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (840/700) (SN#SE 1157) (Owned by Ponoka County) On Order :2019 tanker (East district) External Links Ponoka County Regional Fire Services Station Map Category:Ponoka County Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of ITB apparatus